


Filigree

by alba17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Gilly about snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filigree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snowflake

The snow was falling gently as Gilly and Samwell reached the abandoned cabin. Gilly held up the baby to the snowflakes floating over their heads. He burbled joyfully as they landed on his face. 

Sam watched Gilly and the baby fondly, thinking ahead to their evening meal. He’d caught a rabbit on the way and he had a few onions stashed away in his pack. So he had the makings for a simple stew that would stave away hunger for a day with any luck.

“Best get settled then,” he said to Gilly. “The young one must be hungry, eh?”

They started toward the cabin. The sunset suddenly broke through the heavy, snow clouds like a spring crocus, lighting up the white landscape with a pale orange glow. Fingers of purple-blue streaked the sky, while the snow continued to drift down around them.

“How beautiful,” Sam observed.

Gilly smiled and watched with him, her lips pink and her cheeks ruddy with cold. The baby reached out for a snowflake and managed to capture one in his plump fist, cooing in delight. Samwell and Gilly laughed.

A filigree of snowflakes landed on Gilly’s eyelashes and hair, then melted.

“Did you know each one is unique?” Sam asked. “Every snowflake has a different design. No two are alike.”

“No, that isn’t true, is it?”

“I swear, ‘tis.” He held out a finger for the babe to grip. “Sometimes I think the North isn’t that bad, you know?


End file.
